


Troubled

by Shineei



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineei/pseuds/Shineei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nighttime and you are quite surprised to find a big silver wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

You just finished your service as a waitress in a pretty side bar in (city) and were walking in dark and gloomy streets while smoking a cigarette to decompress of your heavy and tipsy guests. Tonight was particularly crappy, the bar tables which you were in charge were all occupied by lousy men who wanted to feel your fresh flesh. You grunted some insults while taking the path leading to your small apartment. But suddenly you fell on something that had appeared from nowhere and had stopped right in front of you. It is when you rose up, very angry, that you noticed that it was a big dog with silver fur. He was lying on the ground, panting, blood coming from his mouth and had teint his hair. That is when you noticed he was too big to be a dog, his paws and snout were thin and well drawn, and his eyes were also silver. You drew near to him gently and carefully. When you lifted your hand to stroke the top of his head, he uttered a deep growl to warn you that he wasn't happy. But you just didn't care and gently put your hand on his fur which proved to be surprisingly soft and bushy. He continued to growl, but did not move a muscle, probably too tired by the loss of blood.

« You're covered in blood.. » you muttered while stroking his head gently.

You eyed him before making a decision. You lifted him in your arms, not without several attempts, and took the road to your home. He did not seem to appreciate it and began to chew your forearm pushing raucous rumblings with a disgruntled tone. But he did not try to bite you neither to hurt you, which proved that he did not want to cause you any harm. Good boy.

« I'll look after you so do not complain. » you grunted, breathing heavily.

Your arms were hurting you and your muscles were firing. Not because he was biting you, but because he was rather heavy.

« You should think about doing a diet. » you say through gritted teeth.

He seemed to be not that pleased by what you've just said since he gave you a glare before biting you stronger, pinching your skin with his fangs. You tried to free yourself by moving your arm but could not.

« Stop it or I leave you dying in the gutter. » you warned him in a scathing voice.

And magically he stopped his actions and you could reach your little home without problem, although your arms were hurting since he was an heavy one. You opened your door with a large irritated kick, having struggled to insert the key, and you rushed in, leaving the wolf on your couch. You resumed your breath, then got up and left to get a towel in your bathroom that you bathed in hot water. Then you came back alongside the wolf who stared at you disapprovingly.

« What ? » You said in an irritated voice.

He turned his head, haughty, without addressing you a glance. You sighed and sat beside him before taking the towel soaked with hot water and putting it on his fur soiled with bloodstains that had already blackened. It's when you were dragging the towel in the opposite direction of his fur that you noticed that he had a pretty big injury at the neck. Crimson and scarlet skin pieces were glued to his hair and made it even more hideous than it was. You got up and stormed to look after a needle, thread, cotton and alcohol. You sat down beside him and put the thread and needle on your coffee table, keeping only cotton and alcohol in your hands.

« I'll disinfect your wound, it'll sting. » you muttered before you dropped a bit of alcohol on the piece of cotton which was imbibed by it automatically.

Finally he turned his head to look at you and uttered a plaintive groan accompanied by an expression of a beaten dog.

« Such a crybaby. » you said wile a smirk was drawn on your lips.

Then you gently laid the alcohol cotton on the wound. He winced and growled but did not move, as if he understood that disinfect a wound was a crucial step to recover. _Yes, he looked intelligent_ , you thought, _too intelligent to be a normal wolf._ But soon your thoughts settled on his wound and you squeezed the cotton against his ugly wound. Once satisfied with the result, you put down the used cotton and took the thread and the needle that you've disinfected.

« This time it'll may be more painful. » you warned him unconsciously.

He did not flinch, his eyes were closed and his jaw looked tight. You spent the thread through the eye of the needle and then tied a knot with its end. You gently put your hand on his injury to press the cut skin together and suddenly passed the needle in his pink skin devoid of hair that were probably ripped off during his fight. The silver wolf gave a low growl before shaking. And without that you could do anything he fell to the ground on his back and began to convulse. Violently. That's when his fur seemed to disappear, as though it was shrinking more and more. Its members were twisted and formed odd angles, taking little by little a human silhouette. Its muzzle was shrinking too, gradually forming an aquiline nose and thin lips. His bushy tail disappeared in turn, when his ears, they were completely transformed. And that's before your very eyes that a naked man with silver hair had replaced a magnificent wolf.

« A little more sweetness would be nice. » growled the man with a deep husky voice, who by the way was pleasant for the eyes.  
« Hu-huh... »

Your index finger on him, your eyes wide open and your mouth gave you an idiot and surprised look. He plunged his gray eyes into yours before laying his eyes on his hands. His eyes widened slightly.

« Oh. » he said hoarsely bewitching, « My fear of needles made me regain human form. »

NO SHIT, you internally screamed. Whether you're shocked was an understatement, you were totally traumatized. You didn’t know what to say or what to do. Actually you could hardly believe it. You never really believed in all these legends, your father had always taught you to keep feet on the ground. That’s when the man got up, enthroned like a king ... well like a naked king in your small living room. Your eyes were fixed on him a moment before the information got to your brain. You screamed before throwing him one of the pillows of your couch.

« Dress yourself ! » You exclamed while hiding your eyes with your hands.  
« Such a crybaby. » he murmured, imitating you while a sly smile came dress his lips.

You grumbled some profanity towards him before you disappeared into your room and came back with a cover that would serve to hide his masculine parts.

« And if we resumed where we left. » you say, gritting your teeth and ignoring the fact that he could now be a werewolf.

 _My realistic thoughts of a prude maiden can go to hell_ , you thought, _I have to finish what I started_. The man nodded while sighing and sat down next to you, then lifted his head, so that you could reach the wound of his neck where the needle was still stuck. _Awesome_ , you grunted internally before putting yourself to work.

« You do not look so shaken by what I am. » stated the man with silver hair, startled when the head of the needle split his skin.  
« I'll have my crisis of hysteria later, healing you is more important at the moment. » you replied focused on your hand and the needle.  
« Smoker. »  
« Huh ? » you asked kind of lost.  
« My name. »  
« Oh ... I'm (Y/n). » you stated.

He nodded, but stopped short when you reprimanded him and made him believe that if he kept moving you would plant him the needle in the eye. While you still took care of his wound, he seemed to think of something. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes closed, giving him a concentrated air. And then his eyelids rose up and his gray orbs found your (E/c) eyes.

« (Y/n)-san, is it possible that I could stay here for a while ? »  
« … »  
« … »  
« … »  
« ...............WHAT ?! »


	2. His

Living alone with a dog was not so simple. Living with a man was less simple. But then living with the two combined was worse! Yes, a fucking werewolf. Who lived under your roof as if nothing had happened and who was currently cooking in the kitchen, a pink apron tied around the waist. In addition, this apron made him look both attractive and alluring. Slumped on your sofa, you stared at, or rather drooled over his bare back whose smooth and taut skin made you salivate, his bulging muscles moving under his silky skin to every move of his arms. You were in trance, as if hypnotized by this being at once so common and so different.

« It's almost ready. » he stated with his deep and powerful voice that made you shiver.

You nodded, not bothering to answer him, then you got up and straightened up so you could take a glance over his shoulder, curious about what he was baking. He turned his head slightly toward yours, that made you blush, but froze when his cold glare reached your field of vision.

« What ? » You asked with a sulky voice.  
« Go and sit down. » he commanded you icily.

You rolled your eyes, sighing. He may have a quite handsome physique, his character was one of a grumpy old man and it made you really irritated. But you didn't contradict him because, well, you liked him, and he wasn't often wrong but that was only a detail. That's why you returned sitting on your couch, waiting patiently that he finished the meal he had undertaken. Without delay, you saw him loose the bonds of your pink apron and then exchange it with a white shirt that you bought him since the man was sought by madmens and didn't wanted to get caught. He finally arrived, two plates in the hands that he placed on your coffee table, then sat next to you on the couch. He handed you cutlery and, before beginning to eat wished you a good appetite. You noted in your memory that he was polite and gentleman. That's when your eyes were placed on the plate he had brought you, making you slightly lift your eyebrows. The presentation was neat and refined, (fav meat / fish) sat on one of the corners of your square plate, while (favs starch / vegetable) puree cube was placed on the opposite of the plate. A line of (fav sauce) connected the two foods by drawing small ripples. You hurried to taste it, and when the food came to meet your taste buds a flavor explosion caught you by surprise.

« W-wow, that's super good ! » You exclaimed while turning yourself to him.

He raised his gray eyes to yours and a semblance of a smile took over his usual angry pout while pink hue adorned his cheeks. You blinked, surprised by his reaction who seemed far excessive for someone like him, but when your eyelids got up you came back face to face with his imperturbable features that let through any emotion except anger. You furrowed your brows and your feeling of having accomplished something grand evaporated by itself.

« Why did you treated me ? » He asked in a serious voice.

 _And here we go again_. Whenever he had the opportunity he asked you this question, and he was never satisfied with the answers you gave him, as if waiting for specific words. You let a deep sigh, massaging your temples before turning to him to immerse your sparkling (E/c) eyes in his cold gray eyes. Since you had exhausted your reserves of credible answers to give, you've invented fake ones to make fun of him while he was taking you seriously. What were you going to tell him this time? When a reply came to your mind, your face took on a pinkish hue and your eyes fled his. Were you really going to say that? Were you able to ? Yes of course ! And this time it would not completely be a lie. In fact, not a lie at all, but you did not want to admit it. At least not yet. You regained your senses, shaking your head, then attempted a smirk while your cheeks had still a pink hue that was still visible even if it was slightly dissipating .

« Because I love you. » you purred with a sweet voice.

His eyes widened while the edge of his lips stretched enough to form a worthy smile. He raised his hand to trap your chin with his fingers and guided your face to his, stopping the race when your nose was found a few millimeters from his. Your current position was rather embarrassing: You were kneeling on your couch, your face leaned over his, while your hands were resting on his firm and muscular thighs. You didn't move a muscle, too embarrassed to try anything. He let go of your chin to come caress your cheeks by rasping the tips of his fingers against the surface of your velvet skin. Then he made you lean on him until your lips were barely caressing his.

« That's what I was waiting for. » he whispered with his deep and husky voice.

And then he kissed you, not even leaving you time to enjoy a soft, slow kiss. He immediately took control and led the dance of your tongues huddled against each other who were tasting their opponent. You were glued to him, his muscular arms around your waist never seemed to let you go. Your hands were clutching his silver hair, sometimes snatching him some grunts that did not seem unhappy. Your lips were lost in his, as if the warmth of your kiss melted you against his mouth. His smell of fresh pine and cut grass filled your nostrils and made you feel dizzy. You were completely overrun by the urge to touch him again and again, and never stop. Then he bit your lower lip before he took off his lips of yours and came to mark your neck, sucking your delicate skin until it becomes purplish. Just like a predator marking his territory. Just like him making you his.


End file.
